It's Just A Video Game, Sweet Pea
by ClementineTWDG
Summary: After being shot, Clementine wakes up in a strange place. Only this is no ordinary city. This city is still ALIVE. No walkers, no nothing. Just a normal city like you would see before the apocalypse. Confused, she runs. In her panic, she enters a nearby building called 'Telltale', where the people inside weirdly recognize her... now a multichapter! Please review! (Slight spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been bugging me forever, and I wanted to get it off my chest. I kinda winged it, so sorry if it's crap. Please review. Supposed to be a one shot, but if you want me to continue, then okay. But you gotta tell me.**

**luv ya guyz! Plz enjoy!**

_**Click**_

Clementine cocked the gun at ready. Her hands shaking as she breathed in. The two men hadn't noticed her yet, and she was trying to get the element of surprise.

They were messing around in the front drivers side of the truck, and Clementne wasn't about to let them get away with it.

she slowly inched her ways closer and closer, sliding her two feet along the frozen snow. Leaving long, deep grooves in the frost. Trying not to make a sound.

Then, one of the men turned around towards her. And to her shock, she saw the rough face of Mike.

"Mike? What are you doing?" She demanded, aiming the gun at him. The man beside him turned around in alarm, and Clementne realized it was Arvo. They were sticking bags into the front, and she realized they were the bags of supplies.

"Clem! Shit..." Mike cursed, shaking his head.

Clementine heard footsteps, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bonnie come around the corner of the house carrying the last bag.

"Here, I got the last of the- uh..." She said, noticing Clementine. She came to a slow halt. Unsure what to make of the current situation.

Mike put his hands up.

"listen, Clem, we just have to get away from that guy, okay?" Mike tried to explain.

Clementine kept her eye on Bonnie and Arvo. Arvo, whom had pulled a shotgun out and was now glaring at her, inching his way towards her proximity, a threatening expression plastered on his thin face.

"who, Kenny?" Clementine asked, glancing back towards the house.

"uh... Dammit, Clem. We... We don't have time for this." Mike complained, hands still in the air.

Clementine looked back towards Bonnie, and counted all the bags that they were loading.

"That's everything we have." She whispered, loud enough for them to hear.

Mike hesitated, looking towards Bonnie and Arvo. After a moment of silence, he shook his head, and dropped two of the bags.

"Okay, Clem." He said.

He then steadily started slowly making his way over towards Clementine. Her hand shook, trying to maintain a steady composure. She didn't want to have to...

"I-I'll shoot!" She threatened, raising the gun higher.

Mike ignored this, continuing to make his way towards her.

"I'm going to come up to you nice and slow, and you're going to give me the gun, okay?"

Clementine shook her head slightly.

"K-Kenny! Jane! Help! They're robbing us!"

Mikes expression went from calm to horrified, and he glanced at Arvo.

**BAM!**

"Eengh!"

Clementine felt an excruciating pain in her left shoulder. Her hand flew up to her shoulder on instinct. Blood spurted momentarily as the bullet went clean through.

"No!" Mike yelled in disbelief.

Clementine stared at him lazily, all sight blocked by her pain, before collapsing backwards.

Mike turned to look at Arvo again.

Arvo, wielding the steaming gun, began to back up before hightailing it out of there.

Mike raced over and dropped to his knees next to a still barely conscious Clementine.

"oh my god..." He uttered, not even offering a hand to help.

Bonnie glanced around frantically before running to Mike's side. Grabbing his arm.

"c'mon, Mike! We have to go!"

Clementine whimpered, clutching her shoulder.

Bonnie looked down at the injured eleven year old for a split second, no signs of sympathy or empathy in her gaze.

"... Just leave her." She finished.

Clementine gasped for air, staring blindly into the sky.

She heard the door open somewhere behind her, but... She was...

"Oh my god, Clem..." Kenny said. Mike and Bonnie raced off.

"What the FUCK did you do?!" Kenny demanded, but Clementine was fading into sleepiness... The pain...

"Clem!" Kenny called.

_...what...? Was someone... Talking..?_

"What did you DO?!" Kenny aimed at someone else.

She was going... Her eyes rolled lazily back as her hand stayed on her shouldler, feebly holding back the blood flow.

"Clem!"

"CLEM!"

she drifted out of conciouseness.

...

...

...

"Eergh...Kenny..?"

Clementine painfully opened her eyes, just to look directly into a bright light.

A streetlight?

"Ow!" She complained, bringing her hand up to shield her vision from the glare. Only then did she get a good look.

She was propped against a dumpster in a alley, graffiti coated the walls on both sides. Covering any evidence that the building was actually made of brick. She didn't recognize any of it.

Where was she?

The cold, stone pavement below her was littered with trash. Beer cans and empty Gatorade bottles mixed with rags and shoes, basically anything you could possibly throw away. Broken glass was evident.

"What?" She whispered, trying to stand. Her shoulder ached, and she realized the gunshot wound was still there, only the bleeding had stopped.

Once she regained her balance, she painfully made her way towards the other end of the alley. Using the wall as a brace. Barley, she heard a faint noise in the distance, but she wasn't thinking straight. She assumed she was hearing things, and that she was dreaming.

but the pain was so... Real.

she finally reached the end of the alley, and she looked around the corner. Then she saw it.

Hundreds of people. Walking up and down the street.

Thinking they were walkers, she gasped and ducked back behind the wall.

"Oh my god, oh my god, you're okay... You're okay..." She breathed, a hand on her chest in an attempt to calm herself. She had the chills, despite her blue winter ski jacket.

She slowly peaked around the corner agin, straining her neck hurt her shoulder, but she had to make sure.

oh, crap.

One of them saw her! They were coming!

Clementine searched for a weapon, and she immediatly lunged for a shard of glass. Gripping it tightly as she turned back around a prepared for the walker. Her other hand supported her injured left shoudler.

"Kid? Hey, kid. I saw ya' run, whatcha doing back here alone? Do you need-holy shit! I-Is that a bullet hole?!"

Clementine barely stopped in midair, almost stabbing the man, completely astonished to realize he wasn't a walker, and that this man wasn't attracting any more walkers.

"How did you walk through that herd?!" She stuttered, dropping the shard of glass. "You don't have the the walker guts on you!"

The man looked confused, looking behind him. The expression he gave her when he turned back was showing that he believed that she had lost her marbles.

Maybe she did, she doesn't know anymore.

"look kid, I don't know what happened, but you need to see someone. You're bleeding like, REALLY bad. I dont know if you're abused or what, but did someone put a drug in you? I can help you. You just gotta- hey! Where ya goin?!"

Clementine couldn't handle it. She bolted past the man and out on the streets. Barely able to see underneath her hat. She skidded to a stop right next to a group of teenagers.

One of them noticed her, and had a look of recognition on his face.

"Wow, are you Clementine? Like from The Walking Dead video game?" He asked. His cronies turned to look at her.

"What the fuck, dude? Clem's just a goddamn video game character. It's probably a costume." One of them said.

They all turned to look at her, waiting an answer.

"uh... Uh... She stammered, backing away.

What was going on? Where were the walkers? Why was everyone so... normal?

She turned, only to run smack into an older man. Making him drop his suitcase.

"Hey! Where the hell is your manners?!" The guy demanded.

Clementine shook her head in confusion.

The man kept his stern expression. Pointing to his bag.

"well? Aren't you going to pick it Up?" He snapped.

"N...no..." She uttered, and she brushed past him, still squeezing her shoulder.

People stared at her as she ran by, for some reason either recognizing her, or noticing her wound. But she wasn't stopping for any of them.

She saw someone come out of a nearby building, and she raced towards it. Slipping into the doors before they shut.

she backed up, panting and gasping and staring out the glass doors into the people-filled streets. Some people stared back, confused or excited.

After a moment of regaining her composure and her breathe, she turned around to see where she was.

The first thing she saw was dozens of eyes staring back at her.

The silence was long and awkward.

She glanced up.

A giant sign above her head read 'Telltale'

She adverted Her eyes back towards the people.

The peoples gazes were constantly switching between her hat, her face, and her coat. Like they couldn't process what they were seeing.

She couldn't either.

But she was done running.

A man, accompanied by a large, black man with grey dreadlocks and a short, blonde woman, stepped forward.

"...Clementine? As in... from the game?" The man asked in a southern accent. He had brown hair slicked to the side, and a goatee-like beard thing.

"W-where am I?! Who are you?" Clementine demanded. Fear in her eyes. She didn't understand.

"Gavin..." The blonde woman started, completly and utterly speechless.

the man named Gavin stepped forward.

"Um... I'm Gavin." He said awkwardly, extending a hand. Opens of pairs of eyes followed his hand as it came inches form Clementines face.

"... Also known as Kenny."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG HOLY CRAP THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! I honest to God thought this was terrible, and I planned on deleting the next day. But I won't. Okay, let me say a few things beforehand. This story will be multiple more chapters. I'm gonna bring (almost) every in, so just look out for that.**

**I would like to thank Aspect Of Unoriginal Thought for his new ideas on my story.**

**Okay, review time.**

**Red Eyed Rabbit: I see Scott Porter in your future... ;)**

**Bubbles2k100: Lol thank you for saying that! Dave Fennoy? Hmmm... (Mischievous look)**

**Anonymous: Thanks! That made my day. I shall continue!**

**Guest: Ohh, you'll see...**

**ZeroBulet0: I GIVE YOU MOAR!**

**please review! I will continue as long as y'all agree to review. (I'm evil... ;) )**

"... also known as Kenny."

Clementine felt dizzy.

Gavin waited for her to shake his hand, but she didn't move. She just stared at it awkwardly.

"Um..." Gavin muttered, retracting his hand. "...never mind."

She slowly backed away, speechless. Reaching for her gun, but unable to find it. She bit her lip nervously.

"Who... Where... Are..." She stuttered.

suddenly, Clementine heard a creak behind her. She spun around, but to see a handsome man with brown hair and a smooth face walk in, texting on his phone. He looked up to see The blonde woman making eye contact with him immediatly.

"Melissa? you know where they keep the- holy shit."

His gaze fell on Clementines scared face. His eyes widened, knowing full well that this was not a costume.

She gasped.

Clementine knew that voice from anywhere, but she didn't know this face...

"..L-Luke?"

That did her In. She couldn't handle it.

She passed out for the second time.

...

Scott and the girl stared at each other for a couple seconds after, before Dave saw the girl-Clementine- start to reel backwards. He knew what was happening.

"...Aw,shit." Scott Porter cursed, trying to catch her falling form. But he wasn't fast enough.

Dave Fennoy lunged forward and caught her instead.

People started whispering as Dave lifted the limp eleven-year-old girl up in his arms. Awkwardly carrying her over to his associates.

"Er... Now what?" Scott mumbled.

Dave didn't answer. He was memorized by her face, unable to process the fact that he was actually HOLDING Clementine. Not just looking at her or speaking to her, but HOLDING her.

How is this possible? How is he actually holding Clementine, HIS Clementine?

Or at least his _characters_ Clementine...

Dave felt annoyed by all the mumbling going on around him, and he began brushing people aside, working his way to the break room.

"Everyone, move." He demanded.

And everyone did.

He pushed his way into the room, using his back to open the push door.

He glanced around, and noticed a nearby couch. He carried Clementine over to it, and set her down. Making sure she was as comfortable as possible.

he was just laying her hands down on her sides when he heard the door open again. He turned to see Melissa Hutchison standing in the door way.

"Hey, Dave." She said. "Can I see her...?"

Dave nodded, moving to the side. Besides, she IS Technically her.

Melissa came and kneeled next to the unconscious Clementine.

"Wow... How the hell..." Melissa trailed off, awestruck as she felt the brim of Clementines signature 'D' hat. Making sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"I know..." Dave agreed in his deep voice.

Melissa just stared. She stared at Clementine face, completely speechless. Here she was, a VIDEO GAME character, living, before them.

the took a minute to stare.

"what do we do when she was wakes up?" Dave asks. Braking the silence.

Melissa looked in deep thought for a moment, before turning to Dave.

"I think... You should go back with the others. When she wakes, I'll do my best to explain, besides, I know her better than anyone else here."

Dave looked disappointed.

Melissa smiled, "I know she's your sweet pea, _Lee, _but you can come see her once she's calmed down. You saw how she acted out there."

Dave made an annoyed snort.

Melissa shrugged, "come check on us in thirty minutes, Kay?"

Dave nodded in agreement. That sounded like the best plan to him.

reluctantly nodding and stealing one last glance at Clementines little face, he exited the room. Carefully shutting the door behind him.

...

_"Clem."_

_"Clementine!"_

_"ah!"_

_Clementine lifted her head to look right into then eyes of her former guardian. Lee sat comfortably on the couch beside her._

_"Where am I...? Lee...?" She stuttered quietly._

_Lee gave her a sympathetic look._

_"It's just a bad dream, sweet pea."_

_Clementine glanced around her, looking at everything in the RV. Was this the real, real world? _

_Lee gave her a slight smile. "Want to tell me what it was about?"_

_He waited, she looked sadly at her hands._

_"Duck...?"_

_Clementine glanced over towards the front seats, seeing Katjaa, Kenny, and duck sitting peacefully. _

_"He's... Bit." She breathed, as the flow of memories came back to her._

_"maybe. We don't know how this works yet." Lee said. Shrugging. "Maybe it's like a cold."_

_Clementine stiffened._

_"His moms a doctor, maybe she can help him."_

_Clementine shook her head. _

_"He's going to die, I know it." She whispered._

_Lee looked surprised at her._

_"you don't know that." He stated._

_Clementine looked down. Holding back tears. Just_ talking_ to Lee was hard._

_"...Lee?" She asked after a moment of silence._

_Lee looked down at her, waiting._

_"Hm?"_

"It's about my dream..." She said.

Lee nodded, turning to look at her to prove that he was listening.

Clementine didn't know what to tell him.

"um... You... You died." She breathed. "You got bit by a walker. And I... I... I had to..."

she began to break down in tears, reliving those terrible memories.

Lee gave her a sad look.

"aw, Clem. Don't worry, sweetie. That's not going to happen to me. i promise."

Hearing that made Clementine cry even harder. Snuggling closer to Lee for the sake of feeling his warmth and smelling his comforting scent. She dug her face into his blue shirt.

"Clementine, sometimes situations and people don't always make sense. Like that situation involving your dream." He soothed, rubbing he back. "But I assure you, it's going to be okay."

they sat there for a few moments.

"Lee? Promise me something." Clementine sniffled. Breaking the silence

Lee nodded. "What?"

Clementine pulled away, took a deep, shaky breathe, and looked at Lee.

"promise me you won't leave me."

Lee smiled and ruffled her hat. Affectionately.

"oh, I wouldn't do that. I promise."

...

"Eergh..." Clementine groaned.

Melissa woke with a start, to see the eleven year old roll over, rubbing her eyes.

"hey, hey." Melissa soothed, trying to prevent a panic attack from happening again.

"don't worry, you're safe."

Clementine looked at her with her light, golden eyes, and Melissa was just amazed. She was standing IN FRONT of Clementine, and she got to see those brilliant eyes in person.

"who are you?" Clementine questioned. She glanced around. Confused again.

"well, technically, i AM you." Melissa answered.

Clementine looked puzzled.

Then, a knock on the door.

"May I come in?"

_Dave_!

The look on Clementines face was indescribable. Melissa saw the tension in her shoudler arise, and the widening of her eyes. Breathing hard, her hands gripped the sofa until her knuckles turned white. Her gaze shot towards the door. She knew that voice anywhere.

The door handle turned, and opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Review time! Just cuz!**

**Bubbles2k100: thanks! Continue it, I will. ;)**

**Guest T: thanks to you to. I hope you stick around to find out.**

**Red Eyed Rabbit: I LOVE YU TOOOOOOOOO**

**ZEROBULLET: Thanks! I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Aspect Of Unoriginal Thought: Thanks! I won't disappoint you.**

**Guest: maybe... Just maye... (Insert winky face here)**

**AquaDestinysEmbrace: omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg did YOU ZJUST REVIEW MY STORY? I can die happy. :)**

**I Heart Lyoko: I won't ever stop, I promise.**

**Guest: lol I will keep going for all ya.**

**OMG MY FINGERS ARE SORE VNJKFNURSINVBRVIUSNVURSONV**

**here we go!**

**...**

Melissa leapt from her chair towards the door. She gripped the handle, and slammed the door shut.

"No! Stay out, shes not ready yet!"

She heard Dave mumble in annoyance, grumbling about his finger. She heard his footsteps walk away.

Melissa breathed, before turning around to see Clementine trying to stand up.

"Lee... that... that was Lee..." she mumbled, shaking her head.

Melissa walked over and tried to make her sit down. Placing her hand on Clem's shoulder.

"No, that wasn't L- I mean, it- he- I-" She breathed. "Its complicated, but if you would just sit down, I could'"

Clementine brushed Melissa's hands away angrily. Surprising Melissa slightly.

"I _know_ what I heard. What are you hiding from me?!" She demanded.

"We're not hiding anything from you!" Melissa protested.

"Then why won't you let me see?!" Clementine countered.

Melissa opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find anything to say.

Clementine narrowed her eyes. She stood and leveled her gaze with Melissa. Glaring at her.

"Listen, I don't know _what_ sick game you're playing with me, but its NOT FUNNY." Clementine snapped, even though she could feel the tears in her eyes welling up at the thought of Lee. "...and STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID!"

Melissa looked surprised at her sudden outburst, but she could still see the sadness that clem was trying to hold back.

Clementine tried to keep her composure, but her gaze was still flickering back towards the door. Longing to run to her guardians arm.

If that _was_ her guardian.

_No_. _Don't_ _think_ _like_ _that._

Melissa sighed in exasperation.

"Just... please, sit down. Let me explain."

Clementine's shoulders relaxed a little, and she plopped down on the couch. Although still shaken after hearing Lees voice. Why wouldnt they let her see? Was she hearing things? Is She still dreaming?

... Or worse?

"we're not playing a game with you, Clementine, the reason the people out there acted the way they did when they saw you was because... because..."

Clemetine stared, waiting.

"Because what?" she demanded.

Melissa breathed in.

"Because... You're not real, at least, your not supposed to be."

Clementine froze. Looking at Melissa like she was crazy.

"of course I'm real! I'm right here... aren't I?"

Melissa shook her head.

"listen... Have you ever... Played a video game before?"

Clementine raised her brow.

"Yes, but it was an educational one." Clementine answered. She was dying to go out there and see if that really was Lee. How could he still be alive? "My parents weren't very flexible when it came to entertainment. But... What are you getting at?"

Melissa widened her eyes at that new bit of information concerning clementines past life. Not even SHE knew that fact. Did the writers know that?

Or maybe...

"Well... Everything you know, everything you've been through, never actually happened. You see, its all part... Of a video game. It's called 'The Walking Dead,' and were sitting right in the middle of the studio where it was made."

Clementine didn't respond.

"what I'm trying to get at... is you are not... Real."

Clementine froze in her trance, staring at Melissa

"um..." She said, getting uncomfortable. "I'm your voice actor."

Clementine cocked her head slightly. Clearly confused.

"what...?" Clementine trailed off, gripping the couch edge again.

Melissa decided to try to lighten the mood.

"here, watch this." She said, clearing her throat.

"I am still. Not. Bitten" she said, in her Clementine voice.

Clementine looked amazed.

"Wow, you... You sound just like me." She said.

Melissa nodded and grinned. Hoping for a cheerful response.

Clementine frowned.

"So... It's just a video game, you say."

Melissa nodded slowly.

"and...that m-means it's your fault that L-Lee is dead, isn't it?" Clementine stuttered. "You put that in there, didn't you?"

Melissa stopped nodding, realizing where this was going.

"um...no, not exactly, we'll, maybe... Just Listen."

Clementine stood straight up, wincing from her shoulder wound. but so fast the Elissa flinched in response. Clementine started shaking in unmistakable rage.

"N-no... _You_ listen to _me_. I don't know if I'm going crazy and hallucinating all of this crap, but if what you say is TRUE, then...then... I-I HATE YOU! Do you know what you did to me? And Lee? You're... You're crazy! You're all fucking crazy!"

Melissa was surprised at Clemetine use of coarse language.

"Clementine! Please! That's not how it is!" Melissa tried.

"That is _too_ how it is!" Clementine snapped, tears already forming in the corners of her golden eyes. Cheeks red. "My life is a lie! And it's made to ENTERTAIN people! You're sick!"

Melissa flinched in hurt. This wasn't going as planned...

The door flung open with a large bang. Melissa turned to see the worried and concerned face of Dave.

"Whats going on in here? All I hear is yelling!" Dave Demanded.

Clementine slumped to her knees and started to cry. Shaking and weeping into her hands. Dave took a step back in surprise.

Melissa looked hurt, and she stood and brushed past Dave.

"where are you going?" He asked.

Melissa stopped. Turning to look at Dave over her shoulder.

"I... It's... It's your turn. Good luck, Dave." She said simply, before walking away again. Passing people who tried to stop her and see if she was alright.

Dave swallowed nervously, before slowly turning to look down at the small form of Clementine. To his surprise, she slowly lifted her gaze to look straight at him. Eye to eye. Still crying, she pulled her hat lower and turned around. covering her eyes with her hands to hide herself from his site. Pulling her knees to her chest, she buried her head into her arms.

There was a few moments of awkward silence.

"Hi, Clementine." Dave awkwardly said. breaking the silence. Waving even though he knew she couldn't see him.

Clementine lifted her head, and slowly directed her tears-soaked eyes to stare at the far wall. Seeing seemingly nothing. She sniffed in, sitting a little taller.

"Hi... Lee." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**BAM! I loved the response to the last chapter. So much, I decided to do another! If you keep doing that, I see a pattern ;)**

**Review time!**

**Red Eyed Rabbit: here is da next chapter fer YU! **

**AquaDestinysEmbrace: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG YOU REVIEWD AGAIANAANNAN**

**Guest: (smiles mischievously)**

**Guest: yep**

**Guest: Mkay**

**Guest: hee hee**

**Zerobullet: Thankyousomuchthatmeansalot!**

**Guest: what's a fourth wall? ;)**

**Guest:don't worry, I will.**

**Aspect Of Unoriginal Thought: thank you! **

**I Heart Lyoko: thanks!**

**Guest: let's find out together, shall we? ;)**

Clementine continued to stare at the far wall.

Dave scratched the back of his head. Uncertain what to say.

"it's... Er, Good to see you again... technically." Dave tried, waiting for an answer. Clementine moved, but only slightly.

she didn't repond, it was as if she was in deep thought.

"hey, I know this is hard to understand, but... I need you to hear me out... Clem."

Clementine started shaking again. Crying into her hands. She couldn't take it. Hearing his voice was taking a toll on her.

Dave Sighed.

"let's talk together, just me and you. um... How about a car ride? I have to take you to the hospital anyways, so you... Can tell me whatever you need to."

Clementine looked up slightly.

Dave waited. Then, he gently offered a hand towards Clementine. Careful not to frighten her.

She slowly lifted her head to gaze at his comforting face. He smiled down at her in a friendly manner, hoping for the best.

and to his delight and to his surprise, she slowly outstretched her hand, hesitantly. She followed his hand up to his arm and to his face with her eyes. Uncertainty. Tears stained her cheeks as doubt filled her gaze.

"it's okay," he said.

And she took his hand. Squeezing it.

He widened his eyes in surprise, and he lookd at her.

she took her other hand and wiped her nose and eyes. Before setting it down and moving to her knees. She looked up at Dave with a now hope-filled gaze.

And she smiled.

He helped her to her feet.

"let's go... Be careful, okay? I don't want you to reopen that bullet wound."

She nodded slowly and released her hand from his. She seemed hesitant, like she didn't want to let go. Then, she pressed her hand gently on her wound.

"Let's go. Stay close to me."

She flinched at those words.

"oh, shit, I mean- when we get outside. My car is out there, and people are bound to recognize you... I don't want you getting lost, or scared, or... Or..."

she nodded.

"I know." She stated plainly. 'You don't have to explain."

He offered his hand to her again, hoping for her to take it.

and she silently rejected it.

Dave sighed in disappointment, before escorting her towards the door. He draped a blanket that he had grabbed before barging in around her shoulders. She didn't say or do anything in response.

He opened the door, and she looked up underneath the bill of her cap, with her shoulder hunched over, holding the blanket so that it stayed wrapped around her, to see more people than before, all eyes trained on her. People were holding cameras, and they were aimed at the door, where they stood.

Suddenly, lights and cameras started clicking and flashing. Clementine squinted and blocked the lights with her good arm.

"What are they doing?" She whimpered.

Who the hell told the media about them?!

everyone started talking at once, asking questions and pushing forward, sticking cameras and microphones at her face. Flashes of people trying to get pictures of the famed video game character. She looked terrified. Her eyes wide as her eyes flicked back in forth at the seemingly endless group of people. She cringed.

"Are you THE Clementine?"

"how did you get here?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"do you know where you are?"

Clementine through her hands to her ears.

"Stop! Stop! Please, make it stop!" She pleaded. Some murmuring joined in with the droning noise.

Dave felt something rising in him. Anger, who did these people think they were? Coming at her like this? It was bullshit!

Why did he feel so overprotective over her?

"get away from her! Where is your sense of sympathy? Get the hell away!" Dave yelled. He protectively sheilded the still shaking Clementine from the cameras and reporters. Anyone who got to close he pused away. Literally. One camera man who put the camera directly in Clementines face ended up on his ass, his camera shattered into dozens of pieces on the floor beside him.

Clementine cringed in fear at the many, many people Who were invading her personal space.

"JUS LEAVE HER ALONE, GODAMMIT!" A voice yelled.

Dave turned to see Scott Porter pushing his way through the crowds, with Gavin hot on his heels. They reached Clementne side and helped block her from the rest of the paparazzi.

Finally, they got her to the front door. Where they opened the doors and let her out first. Gavin balled his hands into fists and turned to block the people from following.

"Get the fuck outta here!" He yelled. People flinched. Others jot what he said down on notepads.

Dave ushered Clementine towards a blue Toyota truck. It wasn't his, but the company let people borrow it from time to time. Right then, they needed to get out of this hell hole as fast as they could, so it was as good a time as any.

Dave assited Clem down to the truck, and then jumped into them front seat. Scott to tossed him the keys and opened the passenger side door for Clementine. Gavin kept an eye out.

Clementine climbed into the truck and curled up in the leather seat, covering her self with the blanket even though it felt like a million degrees outside. Considering her large ski jacket and her woolen blanket. After she got comfortable, Scott buckled her seat belt and shut the door. Getting out of the way so they could drive.

Dave sped the car backwards and out into the street. Once there, he switched the gears and went down the steers, far away from any prying eyes and eager cameras.

Breathing hard and seething in silent anger, Dave turned to look down at Clementine. She looked absouloutly traumatized. Her eyes were wide golden circles off Fear. She literally shaking. Shaking in fear.

She turned to look at Dave, huddled in the seat.

"W-what just h-happened?" She asked.

He sighed, turning his attention back to the road.

"that, Clementine, is called the media."

she sat silent.

"then I h-hate the m-media."

Dave started laughing.

"me too, sweet pea."

they both froze. Clementines head snapped over to look at Dave. Astonishment and surprise in her gaze.

Dave felt the same way.

"oh, shit, Clementine. I'm sorry. It just came out. I shouldn't of-"

He was surprised when he realized that Clementine was smiling up at him.

"it's okay... I like it when you call me that."

Dave made a side glance of surprise down at Clementine. She gave him the cutest grin ever. Her golden eye reflected something joyous. Something Dave couldn't place his finger on.

"okay, Clem, I will."

and what made him gasp was when she unbuckled her seat belt, slid over next to Dave, and embraced him. Dave pulled the truck over. She cried into his shirt. Her nails dug into the fabric of his sweatshirt. But Dave barely noticed. he hugged her back, astonished that she was hugging him, but thankful all the same. Dave pulled her in close as she wept tears of joy.

"Lee..." She whimpered. Dave didn't bother to correct her.

"it's okay, sweet pea, it's okay."

...

"I missed you, Lee. so, so much."

at that moment, Dave felt the barrier between the two become a little smaller.


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEW TIME!**

**AquaDestinysEmbrace: thank you so much! I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible, so that's why the media was thrown in. Clem will meet the other VA's. :)**

**Guest: Connections! Illuminati confirmed! (Lol sorry couldn't resist XD)**

**Guest: sure! I'll consider that :)**

**Red Eyed Rabbit: I'm sorry I made YU feel dat way! Mah mistake XD ;)**

**Aspect Of Unoriginal Thought: thanks! I'll be sure to add lots of Clm and Dave one on one time ;)**

**ZeroBullet0: hee hee kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii I loved that comment!**

**Guest: thanks! Don't worry, I changed it. :P**

**I Heart Lyoko: Thanks!**

**smeake: thank you, here is the next chapter for you!**

**therichardator: thank you! I'm working on the chapter lengths XD but eventually, they will be past 2000+ words.**

**Thanks and hugs to everyone who left a review! If there is a specific voice actor you have in mind that you want to see, please tell me their name and the character they play in the reviews! Always remember to tell me what you think! I may not use all the VA's in one chapter, but I WILL GET TO ALL OF THEM! That's a promise!**

**If you can spot the connection I did to season one, please say it on reviews!**

**And here we go!**

Dave parked the car at the front of the hospital, turned the keys, and climbed out. He shut the door before running all the way around to the passengers side to let Clementine out. When he opened the door, she looked at him with a big grin plastered on her small face.

"ya feelin up for it? I can asure you this is a hell of a lot better than Carlos could ever give you." Dave joked, extending his hand.

Clementine giggled. Although she looked saddened at the Rembrance of her friends death.

"just another death that... You guys could've prevented." She mumbled, but the inviting expression on Daves face was to much.

She took his hand and let him help her out.

...

Scott and stormed back to the front doors of telltale. Seething with anger. Gavin saw him coming, and together they opened the door.

people rushed forwards as to ask questions, but the glare of annoyance Scott gave them was a little to much. Some stepped back.

"I can't believe how fucking HEARTLESS you people are. Just go home!"

they hesitated. People looked at each other in uncertainty. Soft murmuring broke out among the individuals. Some who didn't want to leave until they got what they need end for their stories.

"Get the FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

People nervously scrambled towards the doors.

Scott widened his eys and glanced over to the far door.

Chuck Kourouklis stood smiling in the far doorway. He winked at Scott and Gavin.

"hey, thanks old man." Gavin smiled.

...

"alright, Clementine is it? Please come in."

Clementine stood up from her chair in the waiting room of the hospital, where she was sitting next to Dave. Dave followed in suit, placing his 'Gamerz Digezt' magazine aside.

Clementine covered her bullet wound with the blanket to attempt to avoid drawing attention. Although she had unknowingly reopened it, and people were giving her second glances as she walked by. The blood was slowly leaking through.

Dave, as casually as he could, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and covered the wound and the blood with his hand. Clementine leaned into him on insticnt.

"Alright... I'm guessing this is your daughter, Mr. Fennoy? You never mentioned her to me If she is"

Clementine tensed.

Dave was about to answer, before Clementne cut in.

"yea... Something like that. In a complicated way, we are."

Dave felt touched.

The doctor raised a brow in confusion.

Its alright, as long as Dave understood what she meant, they were fine.

The doctor hesitated, before slowly turning around and leading the pair down the hall. He opened the door and allowed them to step inside.

Clementine looked confused. It had been awhile since she had done anything relatively.. Normal. like go to a doctors office. She nervously hopped on the table as he shut the door behind them.

"so, what seems to be the issue?"

Clementine breathed out, pulled the blanket off and tossed it aside, before revealong her bullet wound .

The doctors eyes went wide and he dropped his clipboard.

"oh, Jesus! What happened!? Goddamn, were you _shot_?!"

Clemntine grimaced in pain and nodded.

The doctor grabbed some medical supplies that Clementine couldn't identify and he raced to her side.

"how the hell did this happen?!"

Nobody responded.

"oh, so everyday a little girl gets shot and it's just part of our daily lives? The fuck happened!"

Dave didn't know what to say.

"it-it was a shooting accident, Le-Dave was teaching me how to shoot." Clementine tried.

"and he just shot you? It was an _accident_? Is he even your legal guardian?"

Clementine hesitated, thinking of her mother and father.

"... Yes, he is."

The doctor did some things to her shoulder, before stepping back. He instructed her to remove her coat to get a better look at the damage.

"Listen, kid. But this is a bigger deal than you think it is, apperantly, to you, this happens a lot. I might need to alert child services or something like that if you don't tell me what happened."

Dave grabbed the mans arm.

"Come with me for a second, sir. I can explain."

Clementine tossed her coat beside her before turning to nervously watch Dave lead the doctor into the next room.

"don't worry, sweat pea. We'll be right back."

...

Gavin entered the break room and immediatly started clearing everything out. He pulled the couch over more and lay a blanket and pillows down on it, making sure everything was comfortable. He pulled the other chair over next to the couch to make sure if someone wanted to sit with her, they were enabled to.

"Gavin, what are you doing?"

Gavin looked up from his work to see Melissa standing in the doorway

"I'm making sure everything is nice for Clem When she comes back. She has to stay here for the rest of the day, anyway. Tonight we'll decide where she will stay."

...

Clementine ran her fingers over her newly bandaged shoulder. The cloth was thick and stiff, but it felt nice and it stayed snug on her shoulder.

Dave walked beside her as they exited the ER. It had taken a bit, but they finally managed to get her checked out without further questioning.

"Lee? How did you get him to help us?" Clementine asked.

Dave smiled when she called him a Lee. It made him feel proud.

"ah, just explained to him some things. And made a few points."

Clementine nodded.

In her other hand she carried her blue coat. It dragged along the asphalt as they walked, and it was making a heck of a racket. The bloodstain was still evident on the left shoulder.

"Hey, want me to carry that for you? We'll get it washed, besides, you probably won't need it here in California."

Clementnes eyes widened.

"were in California?"

Dave nodded in amusement.

Clementine glanced around herself in awe. Her little pigtails bouncing.

"that's cool!" She said, her voice cracked.

Dave laughed.

Clementine looked embarrased. She handed Dave her jacket and scratched the back of her neck.

"Er, I mean... That's nice," she corrected her self, keeping her head down.

Dave frowned and bent down, kneeling on his knees. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

She turned and made eye contact with him. Looking confused.

"Look Clementine, your safe now." He said. "I don't know if this is a limited time thing, but during this time I have with you, it's... Okay to act your age. There is nothing wrong with being a kid."

Clementine looked down and didn't respond.

"do you understand?"

She nodded. But didn't look up.

Dave waited.

"yeah... I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

Clementine looked up at Dave. Sadness filled her gaze.

"... I don't know how."


	6. Chapter 6

**Reeeeeeeeeview time!**

**AquaDestinyEmbrace: Clemmy is to far goooooooone... Or is she? ;) and i am introducing some new people... ;;;)**

**Guest: erm... Well, lets say she looks like a real-life version of her. The way I imagine her is From a deviantart drawing. Look up bbembian and her art "i wish i coulda found you sooner' then youll see how i imagine a real clementine ;)**

**ClemmyclueisMynumberoneBOO: i love your username! :D dont worry, i have a very long story planned for this one.**

**Smeake: here is the next chapter for you!**

**Zerobullet0: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Guest: hm, thats actually really clever. Ill consider it :)**

**Aspect Of Unoriginal Thought: oh goodness. So much legal and political matters. I overlooked that XD thanks for telling me!**

**therichardater: XD**

**Guest: im going to reveal that in a later chapter. Hee hee, im so evil...**

**Extremely Cool: Thank you!**

**Clemmyclue102: hey, thanks! Its really cool getting a review from you!**

**ThoughtLess Thoughts: thanks you! I love your username, its so clever!**

**Matt Rogan: I know, right? What happened to that innocent 8-year-old we used to know? Sometmes i forget that season one clementine and season two clementine are the _same people. _But thats what a world like that would do to you. I want to kill the writers at telltale for killing leeeeeeeee...**

**Guest: i diiiiiiid ;)**

**Guest: ii didiididididiidididid lol dont worry im going to attempt to update more, its just my schedule has been hectic, and i had to go somewhere yesterday. I got to meet Peter Hollens and give him a hug!**

**Guest: XD Thanks you!**

"Clementine? Meet Max. Max Kaufman."

Dave opened the door to the break room slowly and gestured inside. She followed his gaze to settle on a young boy around her age. His eyes were blue and he smiled wide at her. Excited and awestruck. Behind him were several older kids, around the ages of 12-14, three of them to be exact, and they were eagerly snapping photographs of clementine on their phones.

"Ill be back, Clementine. Just... Try to get to know them." He says, before shutting the door.

Clementine noticed one more boy in the far corner. He had his hands in his pockets and was leaning against the wall. When he saw her looking at him, he smiled and started walking towards her. Clementine felt something fluttery in her stomach when her eyes made eye contact. she never felt this way before. She could feel her face turn red.

Well, he _was_ kinda cute.

Adverting her gaze, Clementine narrowed her eyes at the children. She hasnt been around more than one other kid before. At least, not for awhile.

The first boy, what was his name, Max? He came forward next to the mysterious older kid. He offered his hand excitedly towards Clementine.

"Wow, this is so cool! Hi, Clementine. My name is Max, and this is kid is mu friend, Chandler. Chandler Riggs.."

The older boy gave a small wave. The other three kids were snickering and whispering at the sight of Clementines red face.

Clementine took a step back from Max.

"Am i supposed to know you?" She asked, arching her brow in suspicion. She had to admit, his voice was vaguely familiar.

Max shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I knew you-technically-for what, three-four episodes?"

Clementine stared.

"Er... You know."

Clementine blinked.

"Cmon, Its me... Duck?"

Clementine felt her jaw drop.

"Y-Your Duck?"

Max nodded.

Before anyone knew it, Clementine had Max in a tight hug.

"Eeergh! Cant... Breathe..." He stuttered.

Clementine pulled away in embarrasement. But she was reassured when Max smiled at her.

The older, brown-eyed boy tapped her good shoulder.

"You probably dont know me, but I play a character in the TV show version of your story."

Clementine nervously twiddled her thumbs, god, what was she feeling? Nervous? Excited? Both?

"See, look."

Chandler turned his phone on and showed her an image. It showed him in dirty clothes and messy hair, wearing a giant cowboy hat and holding a really long-muzzle gun.

"Thats... Cool" she said.

Max grabbed her by the arm.

"C'mon, we gotta show you something."

He practically dragged her to the other side of the room. Clementine never felt more awkward in her life right now. She didnt know what to say or think of this situation. Everything was happening so fast!

He let her sit down, and she groaned as she felt her shoulder go a little to far in one direction. She grimaced slightly and rubbed it, hoping to sooth the pain away.

Max kneeled and grabbed a flat object. He lifted it up and carried it over beside Clementine. He plopped down next to her and adjusted himself so that he wasnt to close. He didnt want to make it to awkward. At least, more awkward than it already was.

Max opened the black object, and Clementine realized it was a laptop. She hasnt seen one of those things in seemingly forever!

One of the older kids, a girl, came over and looked over Max's shoulder.

"So, they told us you needed to be 'brought up to date with things,' am i right?"

Clementine awkwardly nodded yes, wishing everyone would just back up a couple inches. No, feet more like. Miles would be better, honestly.

The girls buddies snickered, aiming their phones in Clementines proximity. Like they were recording or taking a photo.

"Max? Whatever your doing, get it set up."

The girl pulled out a pair of... Earmuffs?

"what are those?"

The girl smiled. "Theyre called Headphones, duh!"

Clementines face was expressionless.

"well... Here, put them on."

The girl just shoved them over Clementines hat. Clementine complained when they brushed her ears a little to hard.

Beep!

_Baby, baby, baby, oooooooooooooooooooo!_

"AH!"

Clementine pawed at the headphones and threw them. She clasped her hands to her ears.

"What kind of music is that?!" She demanded, trying to get the ringing out of her head.

She got no response. The girl was to busy laughing.

Clementine glared and threw the headphones against the wall. They made a large cracking sound on impact.

The girl stopped laughing at the sight of her only pair of headphones snap in half.

"Hey! The heck was that for?"

"Could you guys just leave me alone?!"

Clementine whimpered slightly. Crap, she overextended her arm throwing those stupid headphones. She pressed her hand aganst the bandages.

Chandler just watched in fascination. Max was frequauntly looking up from his computer to see what was happening.

"Girl fight." One of the unidentified boys whispered.

Both Clementne and the girl whipped their heads around and glared at him.

He nervously swallowed underneath their sharp gazes.

Clementine just backed up and sunk against the wall.

The girl lifted the remnants of her headphones up amd stormed away to the two other boys. After a bit of whispering, the trio left the room. Now, it was just Max, Chandler, and Clementine.

Chandler scratched the back of his neck. Man, this is awkward.

Max cleared his throat. Gesturing for Chandler to go over and talk to Clem. Chandler tried to pin that on Max, but Max was determined to get them talking.

Clementine buried his face in her hands. She just wanted some time to think. This was all so overwhelming!

"I dont want her to throw me next time she gets mad!" Chandler hissed, whispering to Max. Max crossed his arms.

"I have to get this game set up. Just go say hi!"

"but-"

"Just do it, you idiot."

Chandler did a face palm.

He approached Clementine slowly as Max smiled in silent victory.

When he was close enough, he kneeled and sat across from her. He tapped his fingers on the ground for a moment. He glanced behind him as he distantly heard giggling coming from the other side of the door. He frowned and turned back to Clementine.

"She can be a real jerk sometimes. Dont hold it against her."

Clementine jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry! I didnt mean to scare you." He apoligized.

Clementine looked up from under the brim her hat to see Chandlers comforting eyes. His bangs were swept to one side and he was smiling at her.

Clementines golden eyes displayed nothing but stress and confusion.

"I can hear you guys, you know. You talk pretty loud."

Chandler laughed.

"Youre right, i do. I get that a lot."

Clementine couldnt help but smile at him.

Chandler didnt know what else to say.

"Erm... Come back to the couch. Max wants to show you something."

He stood and offered a hand to Clementine.

She stared at it uncertainly, as if she was debating wether or not it was a good idea to accept it.

But she did. Someting inside her told her she could trust him.

He helped her to feet and allowed her to choose where she wanted to sit. Then, Chandler sat next to, but not to close to her.

Max seemed to finally find what he was looking for, and he placed the laptop in Clementines lap. She looked utterly confused.

"first step in being a kid: video games."

"um, Max? Are you sure thats the best choise of games?" Chandler asked uncertainly.

The screen shone the words '_the walking dead: season one"_

"well, yeah. Was it a bad choice?"

Clementine felt herslef getting emotional. She could see a faint image of Lee in the background holding an axe, and... There she was, standing beside him. Looking helpless and afraid.

Max sighed and reached for the computer. "Okay, ill change it."

Clementine stuck her hand out and stopped his arm. She had killed so many walkers, she can handle a video game.

"No."

Chandler and Max shared a look.

Clementine straightened her hat.

"I-I can do it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Review tiiiiiimmeemmemmemem,hhbhisbcihcihuf**

**AquaDestinysEmbrace: hee hee! Dont worry. Sorry i made you wait for this chapter! Here it is!**

**Aspect Of Unoriginal Thought: Thanks!**

**ClemmyclueisMynumberoneBOO: :D**

**Red Eyed Rabbit: lol. Please forgiiiiiiiive meeeeeeeeeee. I beg of yooooooou.**

**ZeroBullet: XD IKR? Im going to mention something regarding your review in a moment... ;)**

**I Heart Lyoko: thank you! I may have displayed my childish immaturity eith that JB joke XD**

**Therichardator: XD**

**Kylescampi: i willllllllllll! No worries!**

**LeeClemForever2: thanks! That means a lot. Your 12 also? Thats really cool!**

**Bill: hee hee. Youoouououllll seeeeeeeeee**

**Okay, here is a shoutout to two questions.**

**I will eventually rewrite the chapter where Dave talk to the doctor. So then you can alalllalalal know what they said.**

**also, what youtuber should Clemetne meet? Vote in reviews!**

"Are you sure?"

"Im sure." Clementine stated.

Max glanced at Chandler momentarily, before awkwardly scooting in closer to Clementine to show her how to play.

"So, you use these to move, and you use this to click. You have a limited amount of time to make a choice, so make sure-"

"_Max" _Chandler whispered.

Max shrugged.

"Right. Sorry."

He turned back to Clementine, whose hands were litteraly shaking.

"...umm..." Max pulled out another set of earm- er, headphones. Clementine eyed them cautiously.

"this is so you can here the game better. No Justin Beiber. Promise."

"is that the singers name?"

"yeah."

"oh."

Max approached her and hesitantly lowered the headphones over her head. When she didnt flinch or protest, he put them on all the way. Not as rough as the girl did.

"Okay, press play."

_Click_

_..._

_Teltale Games Presents..._

_An association with Skybound Entertainment..._

_..._

_The Walking Dead_

_..._

"So thats what you call it, huh?" Clementine huffed, amused.

Chandler and Max shared a look.

Clementine waited, before turning back to her computer screen. She was EXTREMELY nervous, you dont even know. Her palms were sweating and her hands were shaking so hard she felt as if her hands would come of. Okay, so maybe that was a little dramatic, but it sure felt like it. She was terrified.

But she wasn't going to chicken out now.

The title screen faded into darkness, and music played. It was very sad, a depressing background music as the screen switched to the episode title screen.

_Episode One: A New Day_

Clementine smiled at the image of Atlanta that appeared on the screen. Remembering her old home city. As the episode screen faded, the camera slowly lowered itself and rested on a view of a very long highway. Clementine remembered that highway. Whenever she went somewhere with her parents, they had to drive down that road. Clementine missed those days. When the roads were full of cars, the edges lined with pedestrians and bikers, people going along their daily lives. Back before... _this_ happened. Before people were killing and eating eachother. Before Clementine didnt know what the real world was anymore.

She missed those days. She missed her parents, she missed school, she missed her friends.

And she missed Lee.

She heard the door open behind her, and Clementine knew that it was Dave. He peeked in to see what the kids were up to.

"Hey, kids. Came to check in on you. What are you-"

Max and Chandler both threw their hands to their faces and did the shushing noise. Chandler signaling for Dave to shut up.

Back on the game, Clementine watched at a police car drove by.

Then, the camera settled on Lee. Sitting in the backseat of the car, his hands bound by handcuffs, looking extremely depressed. Clementine flinched and surpressed tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Dave sat next to her.

"Its okay, Clem. Im here for you."

Clementine nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

It hurt. A lot.

The Lee on the screen sighed, before slowly looking up. He made eye contact with the police officer driving him, and narrowed his eyes hostily. The police officer adjusted his rear view mirror so that it was on Lee's face. Which in turn looked very exhausted and annoyed.

The officer raised a brow questioningly.

_"Well, I reckon you didn't do it then."_

A screen came up. It had four boxes, each something different to say. A question mark on the top of the screen said 'you have a limited amount of time to make a choice.'

Clementine read all of them, before nervously selecting one.

"_What makes you say that?" Lee responded_.

The policer officer shrugged, eyeing the road and Lee at the same time.

_"Well, I've driven a bunch of fella's down to this prison. Lord knows how many... Normally its about now i get the 'I didnt do it._'"

Clementine read the next set of choices. Thinking the whole time, w_hat would Lee have said?_

She selected the next one. Carefully.

_"Not from me." Lee growled_.

_"why? 'Cause people in your position already said it enough?"_

_Lee didnt respond._

_The officer scratched his neck before looking back at Lee._

_"Wanna know how i see it?"_

_Lee looked annoyed. He turned his head and looked out the window._

_"sure." He responded._

_but when the officer looked at Lee, he could see that he didnt mean it. Lee gave him a dirty look that said he didnt want to talk._

_The officer shrugged. "Regardless, could be you just married the wrong woman."_

_Lee opened his mouth to respond, but all he could emit was a frustrated growl._

An awkward silence ensued.

'_we got incoming 217's.. From south Atlanta... Please advise...' The radio crackled._

The police officer frowned, placing his hand on the wheel.

Clementine noticed the large amount of police cars that were driving by.

Oh no...

Lee began to zone out. He answered the officers questions about him and his family, his work, and his life. But he was somewhere else.

_"I was driving this man once, h-he was the worst one."_ The officer began.

Lee stared out the window, half listening to what the man was saying.

"... _He wouldn't stop goin' on about 'how he didnt do it."_

_Lee sighed._

_"he was an older fellow. Big soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses. Just wailing back there, says it wasnt him. Just crying and snottin' all over, right where your sitting."_

_"we go another group of 217's coming in the north side. Requesting backup-Bzzzt!"_

The police officer shut the radio off real fast.

"_Does any of that seem important to you?" Lee asked._

_"All of it. But that box never shuts up. Stay and pay to much attention to it and you can drive yourself crazy."_

_Lee stayed silent._

_"...Anyways, he starts kicking the back of the seat like a fussy baby on a airplane. I tell him hes gotta stop, thats government property, and id be forced to zap him otherwise."_

_Lee sniffed._

_"so he stops, and having exhausted all his options, starts crying out for his mama; 'mamma! Its all a big mistake! It wasnt me!'"_

_Lee looked like he had better things to do._

_"so did he do it?"_

_The police officer looked amused at that question._

_"they caught the fucker red-handed! Stabbin' his wife, cut her up as the boys walked through the door. He sits in MY car screaming bloody murder that it wasnt him. I think he actually believed it himself."_

_The officer adjusted himself, looking back at Lee._

_"It goes to show. People will up and go mad when they believe their life is over."_

_..._

_"well, i got another good one for ya. This one is a little less depressing and a bit more hilarious if i do say so myself. This other time-"_

_"watch out!" Both Clementine and Lee yelled._

_They hit a walker, and Clementine gasped and tensed up. She grabbed onto Daves arm tight. She watched as Lee was thrown around for a minute before becoming stuck on the floor. The police officer, however, was being tossed around like a ragdoll. His arms going this way and that._

_they went off the road and down a very large hill. Clementine assumed that the reason they were flipping and rolling so much was because of trees. The screen went black._

Clementine watched intently. She was afraid for Lee. Was he okay?!

The screen showed Lee opening his eyes slowly to see bits and peices of the officer outside the police car. Then he would shut them, just to open them again and shut them a second time. Catching nothing but glimpses of the officers terrible demise.

"Is he okay?!" Clementne demanded of Max. He motioned for her to keep watching.

Finally, after seemingly forever to her, Lee opened his eyes again and looked around the crashed police car. The officer was no longer in the front, and his body was a couple feet away on the ground. A trail of blood leading up to his limp body, facedown and unmovng, told the entire story. Clementine could see where this was going.

'_hey officer! Are you alright?" Lee yelled._

_Clementine looked confused at the controls. Chandler put his arms over her shoulder and showed her how to move. Clementine could feel her cheeks getting red again. But she allowed him to show her._

_Clementine directed Lee to kick out the window, where he crawled out and fell on the ground, still cuffed. She made him walk over towads the officer, who still hadn't moved._

_"_Click on the circle." Chandler instructed, visibly seeing that Clementine was completly confused. He snickered at how embarrased she was when he was this close.

She did, and Lee bent down to pick the keys off the officers body. Lee tried to put the keys in his handcuffs, but he dropped them.

... Directly in front of the officers mouth.

"oh no no no." Clementine whimpered aloud.

She clicked on it again, and Lee bent down to pick them up for a second time. This time, however, he was more hesitant. He quickly snatched the keys up and away from the officers face. The officer didnt attack. Clementine exhaled in relief.

This time Lee managed to take the handcuffs off without dropping the keys. Rubbing his wrist, Lee looked down at the officer. Clementine's heart stopped when she saw its hand twitch.

"...Officer?"

Then the walker attacked.

Clementine almost threw the computer.

Lee fell over in surprise. The walker advanced on him, crawling towards him slowly but surely.

"Clementine! Press that button! That one!" Max ordered in panic. He didn't want her to mess up and see the death animation. Who know's what that would do to her.

Clementine never pushed anything harder in her life.

Lee started to crawl away, backing up in terror.

"Ah! Ah! H-Holy shit!"

He stumbled as he desperatly scooted further away.

"g-get away from me!"

Lee backed up against the police car. Having nowhere else to go, he frantically glanced around him for something to use. Anyting!

Then Clementine spotted a shotgun lieing near Lee on his left side. She clicked on it, and he picked it up.

Clementine then spotted a shotgun shell sitting in the grass on Lees right side. He grabbed it, and started putting it in the gun. One false mistake made him drop it.

"shiiiit!" He muttered in panic.

She clicked on it again, and this time he was able to put it in the gun and load it. He pointed the gun at the officers head.

"Dont make me do this!" Lee said.

Clementine clicked the action button. She almost missed it, which scared her a lot.

**BANG!**

The bullet tore thriugh his head like paper. A large gaping hole showed where the bullet went, but it was bigger than you would expect from a bullet that size. Half of the walkers goddamn face was gone!

Lee looked in disbelief at what he had done, and he tossed the gun aside in disgust. A pool of blood was forming underneath the walkers head.

"man..." Lee muttered.

Clementine rememebered what happened next.

Lee looked up to see a distant shadow on a hill. Clementine knew full well who that was.

"Help! Go get someone! There... Theres been a shooting!" Lee yelled, waving to the 'mysterious' figure. the figure disappered behind the hill again.

"Thats me!" Clemetine couldnt help but blurt out loud. Max giggled, while Dave just frowned. This next part might be a little...

Emotional.

Lee looked to his left. And to both Clementine and Lee's horror, walkers began making their way out of the forest. Attracted by the gunshot.

Lee stood, and tried to run. But his leg was injured and all he could manage to do was limp. It didnt help when he tripped over the corpse of the dead officer, either. Lee, in his panic, had to resort to crawling a little.

He reached the top of the hill, passing a walker that was leaned up against a tree. It reached towards him, growling. Lee limped a little faster.

He stumbled at the peak of the hill. Once he made his way down a small sloped area, he jumped and pulled himself over a fence.

The walkers started pushing on the fence, trying to get at Lee. But several distant gunshot were able to deter their attention long enough that they started walking in a different direction. Away from Lee.

Lee kept backing up until he hit a porch. He stood and waited, listening for any walkers.

After a bit, he relaxed and lowered his gaurd. Believing he was safe. He examined his surroundings.

Clementne swallowed hard.

...

...He was at her house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nfejwkeuiwfudbufwduibcdibucdubi!**

**(sorry, just felt like doing that. ;)**

**okay! Jeeze, 91 flipping reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**

**so... Review time!**

**AquaDestinysEmbrace: OH REALLY? (Just kidding, love ya!)**

**danifan3000: Awesome! Brofist!**

**I Heart Lyoko: thank you!**

**TheWalkingDerp: aw, thank you! That made my day! Hugs to you!**

**Zerobullet0: PEEEEEEEWDS! Brofisststtstststs! thank you!**

**ClemmyclueIsMynumberoneBOO: There we go! A Ihascupquake vote!**

**Ultraman Razor: Cool! Thanks for voting!**

**Guest T: I dont know. Do you want to see more characters? Let me know!**

**Epic Hobo Chuck: IKR? Lee the klutz! The first time he tripped, i was like "Really? Off all the tms and places, youre gonna do that NOW?**

**Echo-of-Rainbows23: sorry to keep ya waitin'! Here is chapter 8 for you!**

**Guest: thanks! Chandler was a last minute addition that i just thought would be neat. I have a crush on him slightly (everyone gasps and stares at me) im sorry! The wavy har does me in! The girl? The one that bullied Clementine? Ill bring her back in ;)**

**HeWhoDestroysAll: thank you! I will do that! Thanks for leaving a suggestion!**

**Kipster: Noooooo! My clemmy clue :'((((((((**

**Guest: she is. And she will. EVERYBODY Carver, troy, or the stranger first?**

**Tactus501st: thank you so much!**

**Aspect of Unoriginal Thought: Maybe a window is open in your house (insert winky face)**

**... (Noone laughs)**

**C'mon people! I try!**

**Guest: I KNOW RIGHT? Although the sad truth is, my mom works in the media. (Radio) lol. Im pretty much saying i hate her XD WHICH IS NOT TRUE!**

**Guest: yes, i suppose they are.**

**Guest: will do!**

**ml 2 ghost: OH MY GOD YOU REVIEWED MAH STORY! Im so delighted that you like it! Truth be told, i should be in bed as well. Its 2:46 am as i write this. Im so sneaky XD (not) You are so lucky you go to meet Melissa and Gavin! My dream is meet Dave and Melissa. Love them both so much! I like markiplier and pewds as well. Brofist and Tiny Box Tim forever! Please enjoy this chapter! **

**Please vote in reviews for youtuber! Im going to let you peeps have a few more chapters to do so. Leading youtuber: pewdiepie.**

**Also, should Someone else from the game come to real life? Let me now!**

**You guys are the best! Love ya and review!**

Clementine removed the headphones for a moment, breathing hard and covering her face with her hands. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she tried her best to hold them back. She was really trying, but whe felt as though she was losing the battle.

Dave rubbed her back, allowing her to recover.

Afte a bit, she lifted her head back up and stared at the screen. Her face red and her eyes glazed. But a look of determination crossed her face, and she straightened her back as she put the headphones back on.

"we can take a break, Clementine. You know that." Dave assured, placing his hand on her wrist. Stopping her from putting the headphones on fully.

She looked at him. For a very long time.

"I dont recall a moment where we even _had_ the time to take a break, Dave." She said with a small smirk, before putting her headphones the rest of the way on.

_Lee made his way around the yard curiously, inspecting everything with interest. He called multiple times up to the treehouse, but of course no one responded. He gave up and limped over towards the back entrance of the house. After he struggled a bit with climbing the stairs due to his injured leg, he finally managed to find himself in front of the back door._

_"Hello? Anyone home?" Lee called, lightly banging on the door._

_When no one responded, Lee opened the sliding glass door._

_"Im coming in, dont shoot, okay?" Lee said, taking precautionary measures._

Clementine felt her heart wrench at the site of her old home.

"_These people might need more help than I do." Lee muttered. He was right. Blood coated the floors and even formed small pools at places. Handprints smudged on the walls and large trails of the crimson liquid suggested that a struggle had gone down._

_Clementine slowly directed Lee over to the counter, where she saw the old drawing of a horse she hadnt finished._

_Lee looked at it a moment, before turning away._

_Lee made his way to the kitchen, only to slip on the puddle of blood. He landed on his side in the pool, and disgustedly looked at his no blood-drenched arms and legs._

" man, Lee is clumsy" Clementine noted with a faint hint of amusement in her voice.

_Lee lifted himself up, doing his best to wipe away the blood. he made his way over to the closest drawer and opened it. Revealing a small handheld walkie talkie. He picked it up, imspected it, and put it in his back pocket._

_"_Wait, it just disappeared...?" Clementine trailed off. She heard Dave snicker.

_Clementine just wanted to jump through the screen and be there with Lee. Running rampede through her home, hugging everything she saw. She missed that place so, so much._

_She noticed Flashing lights on a nearby table, amd out of curiosty, she clicked on it. _

"Clementime? Please, now isnt the time..." Dave tried, placing a hand on her shoulder.

BEEP

Clementne stared emotionless at the screen.

_Three new messages_

_'Hey sandra! This is Diana, we're still in Savannah. Uh, Ed had a little incident with some crazy guy near our hotel and were at the hospital having it checked out. Anyway, hes not feeling well enough to drive back tonight and we're staying an extra day. Thank you SO much for taking care of Clementine and I promise we'll be back before your spring break!"_

_Dave glanced, concerned, over towards Clementine. She had her hands over her mouth in a focused manner. She seemed fine, until Dave noticed the rather uncomfortable and tense way her shoulders were angled, and the tears that had gathered at the corners if her eyes. She was breathing hard._

_"Oh, thank god! I dont if youve bee trying to reach us, all the calls are getting dropped. Theyre not letting us leave and arent telling us anything about Atlanta. Please- just- leave the city, and take Clementine with you back to Marietta, I-I've got to get back to the hospital... Please let me know that youre safe!"_

_Clementine lost the battle with her emotions. Tears ran down her cheeks as she started letting out small, feeble whimpers. She was shaking._

_"Clementine, baby? If you hear this, call the police. Thats 9-1-1... We LOVE you... We love you... We love y-"_

_Lee turned and picked a picture of Clementine and her parents up. He stared at it sadly._

_And that did it._

Clementine tore the headphones off and wept. She tossed the computer off her lap and curled into a ball on the couch. Her face buried into her arms. The painful memories hurt to much.

She hadnt cried like this in years. Since Lee died. But now, here she was, crying with no sign of stopping. All of these bottled up emotions were let out. In the form of cascades of wate that fell endlessly down her face.

"Mommy..." She whimpered. She didnt care how it sounded. She was sad. Sad and afraid, and feeling terribly alone.

She felt a arm slip around her shoulder, and she could hear the voice of Dave.

"its okay, Clem. Its alright." He soothed.

Clementine turned and dove into his chest. She hugged him so tight dave felt some of the air escape his lungs. She clawed atbhis shirt and dug her face into his shirt. Her soulders shook as she cried.

Dave smiled and returned the affection. He hugged her small body closer to his and allowed her to cry. Patting her back.

Chandler shoved Max forward, signaling for him to grab his stuff.

"C'mon, its time to go." He whispered.

Max nodded, gathering his items into his bag, including his probably jacked up computer.

He finally head to the back door, opening it and following Chandler out. He paused, turning back to Clementine and Dave.

"You dont have to finish it, you know." Max informed Clementine nervously.

Clementine lifted her head from Daves shoulder. Making eye contact with Max.

"I've lost a lot of people, Max" she stuttered, wiping her eyes. "People i loved. And for stupid reasons." She hesitated, taking in a shaky breath. "...i owe it to them to see this done."

Max grinned at her, but she couldnt manage a small smile of any sort.

"see ya tommorow." Max sighed. And he shut the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Dave placed a hand in Clementine sobbing shoulder, seperating him from her for a moment. Her tear-stained cheeks were flushed red after who knows how many minutes of crying. She sniffed as she made eye contact with him.

Dave checked his watch. It read 9:47 pm.

"jesus, it got late fast." He affectionatly patted Clementines shoulders as she wiped her nose and eyes.

"what are we going to do now?" She asked.

"more like where. I dont know where you would sleep. You dont techniaclly have a legal guardian to go to, so..." He trailed off. Deep in thought.

Clementine leaned her head in to Le-Daves shoulder. She was exhausted beyond everything, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Remember? You are my legal guardian" she yawned.

Dave eyed her curiously. She looked up at him from his shoulder, and she smiled.

"at the doctors? Remember?" She asked again.

Dave grinned. "I know, sweet pea."

They sat there while Dave pondered his options.

"maybe you could-" but he realized that Clementines head had fallen completely limp on his side. She was asleep.

Dave couldnt help but notice how adorable and innocent she looked asleep. He picked her up in his arms and stood, only to kick a pillow up on the couch and lie her comfortably back on. Her face smiling as he lay her head down on the pillow. Her shoulder wound was looking better.

He turned and fetched a blanket from the nearest chair, before throwing it over her so she could be warm. She moved in her sleep, making a satisfied expression.

Dave settled himself down in the nearvy chair, leaning into his hand and staring at the sleeping form of Clementine. Hoping someday, maybe she could start anew.

He felt himself fading away into sleepiness...

...

Dave woke when something poked his shoulder. Looking around into the blinding light, he rubbed his eyes.

"huh? Who?" He muttered.

He turned to look into the face of Michael Madsen.

"You and your daughter are hogging the fucking couches." He said in his gutteral voice. "Get the fuck up."

Daves eyes were wide in panic.

"Fuck, Michael! Get outta here!" He hissed, standing and trying to direct Micheal towards the door.

Micheal brushed Dave aside. Pushing him away.

"get your hands off me, Dave." He snapped. He noticed Clementines hat, and he seemed confused.

"Is she the real thing?" He asked, approaching her. She shifted in her sleep. Looking as though his voice bothered her. Her face was contorted in fear.

"Yes, she is. And if you dont get out of here, shes going to recognize your voice." Dave pressed. He grabbed Micheals arm and dragged him over a few feet.

"Let go of me, Dave, godammit!" He growled.

Clementine suddenly shot up in her bed. Her face drenched with sweat and breathing hard.

"Carver!" She screamed in panic.

Her eyes flashed around the room for a second before settling on Dave and Micheal.

"D-Dave..." She stuttered, standing and rubbing her arm nervously.

"its okay, sweet pea. Its okay..." He said, letting go of Micheal and hugging a still shaking Clementine in his arms. After a moment of embrace, he released her, staring into those golden eyes of hers.

"Its okay. Youre safe now." He assured.

"the fuck she is." Micheal scoffed.

Clementine shoulders tensed at his voice. She turned her head to look at Micheal, who seemed unfazed about what he caused her. He raised an eyebrow as Clementines breathing became rigid.

"Clementine..." Dave warned.

But she kicked. She nailed a kick right in his balls. As hard as she could.

"fuck!" He cursed, collapsing and sheilding his... You know. Clementine landed two punches on his face before Dave grabbed her and pulled her back. Hitiing his nose so hard blood started coming out. Then, she kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"ill kill you!" She screamed, flailing in Daves arms as he dragged her backwards. "Ill kill you!"

"Clementine!" Dave tried, holding her back.

"Dave! Its Carver! Let me go!" She protested. But Dave was having none of it.

"Clementine! Its just his actor, its not really him! That carver is dead!"

Clementine stopped resisting but she glared at Micheal.

"Now, Micheal should just be going now, right?" Dave hissed, gesturing towards the door with his head. Favoring his many injured places, Micheal stormed past Dave and Clem and out the door. He cursed under his breath.

"Fucking kid..."

Clementine was still seething when he left the room.

"Clementine, i know you you have certain hate for characters, but that doesnt mean-"

Clementine pulled away abrupdtly.

"You dont know, Dave!" She snapped. "I wouldnt be having this problem if it wasnt for you assholes! You made me suffer, you inflicted pain, you made the bad things happen to me, you started the apocalypse, you killed my parents, and YOU. KILLED. LEE!"

Dave felt hurt, he reached a arm out to Clementine, but she shoved it away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Dave lowered his arm and just stared at her. Tears rimmed her eyes as she stood with her hands clenched.

Dave narrowed his eyes at her, before turning away and wakking out the door.

"okay, clementine. You win."

and he shut the door behind him. The second he did, Clementine collapsed on her knees and cried.

...

Chandler walked in to Teltale alongside Melissa and Norman Reedus. They were visiting Clementine again, and he had ran into Melissa on the way.

"Im going to talk her again today." Melissa stated. Norman raised a brow at her.

"What do you mean again?"

"Shut up, Daryl." Chandler joked.

...

Scott saw Dave leave the breakroom with an expression of disappointment. He approached him.

"wha happened? I heard yelling!"

Dave sadly looked over his shoulder.

"just give her some time, Scott." He said simply, before brushing him aside.

...

Clmentine heard the door open, and she lifed her teary eyes to see Scott in the doorway.

"what do y-you want?" She asked rudely.

Scott shrugged and shut the door behind him. He went over and sat next to Clementine. She let out a whine of protest.

"now, i just thought we can get to know eachother better." Scott said. Staring in the direction she was staring.

Clementine sniffed. "Now is not the best time... Luke."

Scott scractched the back of his head.

"Actually, its a great time."

Silence followed.

"You know i sing, right?" Scott asked. Clementine eyed him suspisciuosly.

"So... Its kinda like Luke singing."

Clementine stared at her feet. "Thats cool"

"Tell me smething about you." Scott added, nudging her affectionatly. She sighed shakely.

"Did Dave send you?" She asked.

Scott shook his head. "Nope. I came on my own accord."

Clementine looked at him.

"I played soccer. There." She snapped, burying her face grumpily into her arms again.

Scott nodded, ignoring her rude actions. "Thats cool."

Clementine looked heavily annoyed. She lifted her still upset face and glared at him. "Why are you really here?" She demanded.

Scott smiled at her.

"to be with you."

Clementine bit her lip to that response.

...

"...will you sing for me... Luke?" She asked. Looking highly embarassed.

Scott winked at her with a big grin on his face.

"Sure, Clementine. I would love to."

**A/N **

**Shout out to Teacher97702:**

**I know who you are, and im glad you got to read! I miss you!**

**(the rest of you will never know how i know her) ;) hee hee**

**Please review! So many last chapter, to much typing... But if you people want Clementine to go to school, please tell me in reviews! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Clementine felt tears of hapiness falling down her face as she heard Scott sing. She just watched him as he sang. He would look down at her as he did, and each time he would smile. And she would smile back. He was amazing.

She hadnt heard true music in forever. She felt her heart get fuzzy as memoris came back. She missed the sound. She missed it so much.

She shut her eyes and listened. Leaning the back of her head against the wall. Savoring this feeling of security, safety, and...

Happiness. She felt so happy. She loved it.

She felt an arm slip around her, and she realized it was Scott. She let out a huff of disappointment. Was he really done?

"you seem relaxed. Did you like it?"

Clementine grinned at him.

"i loved it. Thank you, Luke."

Scott chuckled and rubbed her hair affectionatly. But he grunted when she wrapped her hands around his stomach and squeezed. He was absouloutly surpised that she was hugging him. He hesitated, before awkwardly hugging her back.

She pulled away and started to climb to her feet. She was a bit unsteady, and her shoulder was starting to bother her. But she ignored it, making her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

Clementine halted at the door. She paused. Looking down.

"I have to go apoligize." She whispered.

Scott nodded, and she exited.

...

The small amount of people in the area near the front noticed her, and they grew silent. Some who hadnt seen her yet seemed awestruck. Max and Chandler pushed their way through the door just in time to see her. Melissa and Norman followed.

"Clementine!" Max and Chandler exclaimed in unison. They started racing towards her.

Max was holding something in his hand. Clementine realized it was a magazine.

"Hi, guys." She said. She eyed the magazine and looked curiously at Chandler.

"why do you have that?"

Chandler shook his head and showed her the front. It had giant lettering, and Clementine felt her face grow red.

"um..." She trailed off. Oblivious, Chandler waited patiently.

Clementine swallowed hard and nervously let her eyes trail to the writing. She squinted her eyes. Trying her best.

Chandler could tell something was wrong.

"Clementine?" He tried. She let out a loud sigh of embarrasement.

"I... I cant read it." She admitted.

Max looked surprised. "But your eleve-"

Chandler kicked Max in the leg. Shutting him up. Max protested and shoved Chandler.

"she had a first grade education, genious." Chandler hissed under his breathe. He turned to Clementine. "Sorry. Want me to read it you?"

Clementine looked extremely embarrased. She let her eyes trail down. "I CAN read... But... Most of them... Are just..."

Chandler looked at her with understanding eyes. He offered her to come wit with him in the lounge area. She reluctently nodded.

"Telltale disguising alleged 'living video game character' suspiciously. Police to be involved" he read. "If you are a gamer, you may know Teltales The Walking Dead and the face of Clementine. But what if we told you she is real? Its true."

Clementine looked surprised. She was in a magazine?

"unfortunatly." Chandler continued. "Teltales suspicious activity concerning the secrecy surrounding this phenomenon has gained the attenion of local child service agencies and concerned civilians. The police will visit the business to discuss legal matters as of today."

Clementine didnt show any response.

Chandler handed the paper to Max.

"everyone knows now. Im sure peple are going to be outside thiat door faster than you can kill a walker."

Max crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow. "Did you have to use that metaphor?"

Chandler grinned. "You bet I did"

Clementine couldnt help but smile. Boys...

Clementine felt a hand on her shoulder.

"hey kids. What are you up to?"

Clementine spun around to look at Dave.

"Dave!" She exclaimed in surprise. "I... I..."

Dave looked down at her.

"...Im sorry for snapping at you..." She whispered. "I hope your not mad at me."

Was he angry at her? Will he accept? Clementine waited in tension.

Dave smiled and ruffled her hat.

"its okay, sweet pea. Im not mad at you."

Clementine breathed out and hugged him.

"Hey, Dave." Chandler greeted, waving nervously. Max was reading the magazine.

"Hey, Carl." He winked. He looked at Max. "What do you have there?"

Max jumped at Daves voice, but he offered the magazine to Dave. Dave took it and spun it around to read it. After a couple seconds, he frowned and tore the paper right down the middle. After, he tossed the peices into a nearby trash can.

"Clem, thats the media for you. Just lies. Lies and garbage." Dave informed her. "When they dont get the information they want, they just blackmail you. Make up stories to get readers. All the care about is money. Lots of money."

Clementine crossed her arms and nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Melissa chirped, approaching the group. She nervously looked towards Clementine. Clementine felt guilt nag at her. She wanted to apoligize to Melissa so bad.

Dave noticed several people gathering outside Teltales doors and peering in. He narrowed his eyes.

"I dont know yet." He answered. "I have to go talk to Scott. Clem, why dont you hang with Melissa. Max? Chandler? Can you come with me? I have smething for you to do."

Clementine felt herself looking awkwardly at Melissa.

"aw, man." Max muttered in disappointment. He extended his hand to Clementine.

Clementine looked at confused.

Max rolled his eyes. "C'mon, high five?"

Clementine looked embarrased. "S-sorry, its been awhile." She stuttered, returning the high five. Chandler smiled. Clementne felt her face burning up. Ergh, what was this feeling?

"Seeya, Clemmy." He said, saluting her playfully as he followed Dave. Clem blushed when he called her that.

"C'mon, Norman!" He caled over his shoulder. An older man rolled his eyes and jogged over to Chandlers side. They walked away.

Then, it was just Clementine and Melissa.

"...Melissa?" Clementine started. "Can i talk to you... Alone?"

Melissa looked surprised.

Clementine looked down. "...please?"

Melisa couldnt help but smile. She offered her hand to Clementine.

"Sure, Clementine." She answered.

Clementine eagerly took Melissa's hand and held it. Melissa looked around, and pointed down another hallway.

"C'mon, there is a room down there. It had some chairs. Lets go."

Clementine ran alongside Melissa as they reached the room. Entering it, Clementine admired the colors of the room.

Melissa shut the door behind her and turned around. Clementine ran over and hugged her. Clementine felt like that was the only way to get her point clear.

Melissa widened her eyes.

"Im sorry, Melissa!" Clementne apoligized, pulling away. "I just... Im having trouble handling it all. Its all so sudden."

Melissa grinned, feeling touched. "Aw, Clem. Its okay. You had a point. We shouldnt have been so forceful with the information."

Clementine shrugged. "I should of handled it better. Crying in front of you guys."

Melissa sat down. She offered Clementine a seat beside her.

"Clementine, there is nothing wrong with crying. Keeping that bottled up for to long can really start to harm you. It does. Its okay to let it go."

Clementine nodded, but she heard that how many times now?

Melissa sensed that. "I know its embarrasing, but how did it feel when... Um... When Christa refused to talk about Omid or Lee for sixteen months?" She asked.

Clementine felt her lip quiver. "Not that bad..." She responded reluctantly.

Melissa raised her eyebrow.

"Okay... Terrible." She admitted. Crossing her arms.

"you see, how did it feel to talk to Luke that night?"

Clementine felt the edges of her mouth turn up at the memory.

"Great." She answered truthfully.

"there you go."

Clementine sighed in defeat.

"and, you can ALWAYS talk to me if you need to." Melissa added affectionatly

Clementine bit her lip. What WOULD she ask her?

Maybe... Something a little off topic...

"Well, whenever I... Um... This is awkward..." She started.

"Whats wrong?" Melissa asked.

"whenever i look at chandler, I get all woozy and dizzy. Something is in my stomach, and it flutters around. My face gets hot also. Like blushing red when im cold. Am i sick?! Is it something i need to get looked at?"

Melissa covered her mouth in realization. She felt the laughter coming, but she was trying her best to stay serious. She snickered a little bit into her hand. Clementine felt her face heat up in embarrasement and hurt. She crossed her arms, annoyed.

"i dont see whats so funny." She muttered.

Melissa straightened her composure.

"im sorry, Clem. Its... Dont worrym your not sick. Its just... Horomones."

Clementines expression was blank.

"Have you ever had a... Crush before?"


End file.
